


Branching Out

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Men's Football RPF, New Life - Fandom, brooms head, new south wales - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Tim Broomhead thinks about life now that his AFL career is over





	Branching Out

"Hey, there's a place on the coast of New South Wales called Brooms Head," Tim said while lying in his hammock in the backyard.

"Are you just browsing maps on your phone?" his girlfriend Dea asked from where she was sunbaking on the patio.

"Maybe," Tim said.

"Did you look at those job ads I sent you?" she asked.

"They're not in Brooms Head," Tim replied.

Dea sat up, staring at where Tim lay on the hammock. "We don't live in Brooms Head," she said, confused.

"But can we?" Tim asked, quietly. Pleading.

"Um..." Dea said, and paused, thinking carefully. "It's just so far away..." She laid a hand on her belly.

Tim got up from the hammock and walked over to the patio. He sat down next to her.

"You moved to the other side of the world," he gently reminded her.

She just stared into his eyes, not saying anything.

"I've moved from Adelaide," Tim said, "We've both moved to places where we knew no one. Started from scratch. Made new friends. And we've got each other now. And this little guy..." He patted her hand that was still on her stomach.

"So, we're doing this," Dea said, feeling something stir inside of her. Excitement, maybe. Adventure.

"We're really doing this," Tim confirmed.

"WIll you miss Brodie? Will he be okay without you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Tim snorted. "Yeah he'll be fine," he said, "He's a big boy."

"What will you do for work?" she asked with a tentative smile.

"I'll find some," he said, shrugging. "Maybe they'll have a Brooms Head football team up there. Or I'll start one!"

A week later, they'd hired a trailer, packed up everything in their rental house, and drove to Brooms Head to begin a new life for their growing family.


End file.
